Un Amor Doloroso
by yohan2000
Summary: Yazawa Nico un chico con el objetivo de enamorar a su kouhai de nombre Nishikino Maki pasara por situaciones que nunca pensó que pasaría podrá lograr que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos o se conformara con su situación (Mal Summary)
1. Prologo

Hola pues este es mi primer Fic que planeo hacerlo largo y con dedicacion una idea que me lleva rondando la mente por mucho mucho tiempo aun soy nuevo en esto así que puede que vean muchos errores ortográficos y cosas que aunque me lleve mas tiempo haré lo mejor para evitarlos espero y me apoyen con esta idea que tengo en mente

Advertencia:

GenderBender en algunas protagonistas: Rin, Eli, Umi, Honoka, Nico

* * *

Cuando era niño solía creer que algún día yo seria la causa de que muchas personas sonrieran, crecí con esa forma de pensar gracias a mi padre. El era un hombre amable dedicado a su familia el trabajaba para poder darnos lo necesario y que nada nos faltara pero tampoco se olvidaba de su familia aun cuando a veces el tiempo que pasábamos juntos era solo de camino de la casa al kinder o a la primaria o viceversa el hacía de ese corto tiempo el mejor. El siempre fue noble, amable y alguien con una gran sonrisa, el solía decirme que una sonrisa podía mejor tu día, aun cuando estés contra muchas adversidades nunca dejaras que tu sonrisa dejara tu rostro, fue por eso que siempre lo admire y supe que quería ser un hombre como el.

Con el tiempo mi familia paso de ser d luego a 6 para después de un tiempo volver a solo 5. Las primeras en nacer fueron mis hermanas Cocoro y Cocoa ambas gemelas y tiempo después mi pequeño hermano Kotarou aunque al principio era difícil cuidar de ellos tuve que ayudar a mis padres a cuidarlos, ellos siempre estuvieron agradecidos de ello y constantemente me decían que en un futuro yo seria un gran hermano mayor y padre.

Lamentablemente cuando yo tenia la edad de 12 años mi padre fallecio recuerdo como los siguientes meses fueron de los mas dificiles mi madre ahora tenia que hacerse cargo de 4 hijos por lo que tuvo que tomar mas tiempo en su trabajo. Ella siempre fue fuerte de día daba su mejor sonrisa pero al caer la noche ella lloraba en la oscuridad y fue cuando me decidí, yo haria honor a mi nombre y me aseguraria de que mi familia nunca dejara de sonreir.

Aunque al principio fue dificil en especial por el hecho de que debia de cuidar de un pequeño de no mas de 1 año y dos niñas menores a mi por 7 años logre adaptarme empeze a cocinar para mi familia y aunque al principio fue dificil logre aprender y ayudar a mi madre quitandole las obligaciones del hogar aunque al principio ella se nego termine convenciendola y le mostre que yo podia hacerme cargo y con el tiempo ella volvio a sonreir al igual que mis hermanos yo habia logrado devolverles la sonrisa a mi familia tal como mi padre siempre lo quiso

Cuando entre a mi primer año de la preparatoria en Otonokizaka decidí crear mi propio club de idols al principio todo parecía ir justo como quería mi club tuvo éxito y forme un pequeño grupo y con el tiempo dimos nuestro primer concierto logrando cautivar a muchos y haciéndonos de un pequeño grupo de fans. Y así seguimos dando conciertos pero la cantidad poco a poco iba disminuyendo. Con el tiempo uno que otro integrante se iba poniendo la excusa que mis estándares de idol eran altos hasta que solo quedamos 3 de los 6 miembros que eramos, pero aun así nunca me rendí unos meses después de que se fueran seguimos dando uno que otro concierto pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba la gente ya no venia hasta que el día llego las últimos 2 chicas se fueron y aunque di un ultimo concierto en el cual apostaba el futuro del club en donde si lograba juntar cierta cantidad de gente seguiría o de lo contrario lo dejaría por fin y creo que no es necesario ser un mago o un adivino para entender lo que paso. Después de aquel fallo tal como dije por fin me rendí y con ello el Club de Investigación de Idols quedo inactivo.

En segundo año conocí a Toujou Nozomi una chica de caballera morada ojos verdes como el esmeralda y de un físico desarrollado (por no decir voluptuoso) ella aunque trato de convencerme de continuar con mi objetivo nunca lo logro pero aun así ella siempre me visitaba y fastidiaba, con el tiempo ella se unió al Consejo estudiantil como vice-presidenta ayudando siempre a un chico rubio de ojos azules de nombre Ayase Eli quien tomaría el lugar de Líder del Consejo Estudiantil.

Después de esto nuevamente quede solo aunque ya para este tiempo no me afectaba mucho, solía recibir las visitas tanto de Eli y Nozomi o solo las de Nozomi ya que no solía conversar mucho con Eli y esto de vez en cuando se ponía celoso de la cercanía que mostraba Nozomi conmigo, con Nozomi la mayoría de las veces discutía con ella, pero ella seguía burlándose de mi y fue así entre peleas y burlas hacía mi fue que paso paso mi segundo año de preparatoria

En el tercer y actual año conocí a Kousaka Honoka un chico demasiado animado quien junto con sus amigos de la infancia Sonoda Umi un chico de pelo azul y ojos color ámbar y Minami Kotori una chica de pelo grisáceo y mirada color miel trataron de convencerme de unirme a su grupo de idol quien por la gran recomendación de Nozomi les dijo que de unir ambos clubs ellos podrían ser un club aunque al principio me negué termine uniéndome y con el tiempo también se unieron Eli y Nozomi

Fue así como conocí a los de primero Hoshizora Rin un chico de pelo naranja y mirada amarilla alguien realmente activo y alegre amigo de la infancia de Koizumi Hanayo una chica de pelo castaño ojos de color violeta alguien muy tímida y gran fan de las idol y por ultimo Nishikino Maki una chica pelirroja y unos ojos de color morados como el amatista, aunque ella era seria y muy poco amigable al principio.

Ella siempre me pareció atractiva su forma de ser siempre me gusto aunque a veces discutiéramos no podía dejar de mirarla y amarla y por ello decidí que me ganaría su amor, cariño y que seria yo quien le hiciera sonreír.

Pero lo que no sabia es que ella seria la causante de el gran cambio que sufrió mi vida.

* * *

Este capitulo es como una especie de introducción a la historia de Nico desde niño incluso como se unio a muse (es algo parecido a lo canon) y una perspectiva de como seria su padre (esto quería agregarlo ya que la gente en sus historias solo lo mencionan pero yo quiero darle un poco de historia o descripción de el y como impacto en Nico y su forma de ser, también hay ciertas partes que me base (creo que seria la mayoria en cuento como era el padre de Nico) en el Diary de Nico y un poco de mi imaginación) sin mas lo dejo


	2. Un día normal

Segundo Capitulo!

Bueno agradezco a los que se tomaron su tiempo y leyeron mi historia, disfruten el capitulo

 _cursivas=_ pensamientos

* * *

-Nico-kun tu... tu me, me gustas mucho- me decía Maki frente a mi con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Maki tu, tu también me gustas.

-Nico-kun- me decía Maki para cerrar sus ojos y atraerme hacia ella.

Al igual que ella cerré mis ojos para empezar a acercarme a ella.

Por primera vez podría sentir sus labios,

Mi mayor deseo, el poder estar junto a ella, no como su amigo, si no, como su pareja, al fin se cumpliría.

Estaba a poco de sus labios

Podía sentir su respiración.

El leve aroma que ella desprendía.

Solo falta poco...

-Yazawa!.

-Eh!?- me despertaba de golpe debido al dolor que sentía y el grito que fue dirigido a mi.

-Yazawa otra vez esta durmiendo durante clases.

 _-Y que si lo hago?,_ a sí?.

-Yazawa es la cuarta vez en la semana salga del salón.

-Si- dije dando un suspiro mientras recogía mis cosas para salir del salón como se me indico.

-De acuerdo- dijo para al fin marcharse el viejo.

-Al cabo que ni quería estar aquí- dije una vez fuera del salón.

Y era así como tendría por lo menos 1 clase y media libre. Sin mucho que hacer decidí ir al salón del club, sabia que el resto de los chicos y las chicas estarían en sus respectivas aulas por lo que el salón estaría vació y callado.

De camino al salón del club me tope con el salón de Nozomi y Eri por lo que me quede viendo un rato, si soy sincero sentía un poco de envidia por ellos 2, durante los 3 años que han estado en Otonokizaka ellos siempre estuvieron juntos y siempre congeniaron bien, incluso en su segundo año empezaron a ser pareja, aun antes de que tomaran el cargo del consejo estudiantil lo cual explicaría las razones de porque Eri solía darme miradas molestas cuando Nozomi solía pegarse demasiado a mi.

Después de un rato de observarlos decidí seguir con mi objetivo el cual como dije antes era el salón del club.

Como esperaba el salón estaba vació por lo que deje mis cosas sobre la mesa que estaba colocada en el centro y me senté un la silla que estaba al frente de todas.

El lugar era callado y la luz apenas se filtraba por las ventanas por lo cual me recosté sobre mis manos por un rato y sin darme cuenta quede profundamente dormido.

[Maki PoV]

Me encontraba camino al salón del club había terminado una actividad antes del tiempo del cual disponíamos por lo que el profesor me permitió salir antes ya que solo quedaba su clase para salir por lo que fui al salón del club.

Una vez dentro del club logre ver un bulto gracias a la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana por lo que encendí las luces para poder apreciar de quien se trataba. El"bulto" era mi compañero y senpai de muse Nico. Este estaba recostado sobre sus brazos mientras dormía, en realidad no se me hacia extraño encontrármelo aquí en el salón del club pues ya sabia como era y tenía el conocimiento del hecho que constantemente era sacado del salón.

Me sorprendía lo despreocupado que era en realidad siempre era demasiado infantil y su apariencia no le apoyaba en nada, si lo viera en la calle fácilmente diría que se trataba de un niño, ya que de los 9 que eramos el era el mas pequeño incluso Rin le ganaba y siendo este el menor de todos, su rostro también parece el de un niño sus facciones no estaban muy marcadas o no tienen esa algo que haga parecer alguien que iría en su 3 año de preparatorio, pero aun así creo que era uno de sus puntos a favor que tiene-.

-Mhm?- fue lo único que escuche antes de empezar a ver como se levantaba totalmente—Maki?.

-Ah, despertaste- dije fingiendo desinterés.

-Maki? que estas haciendo aquí? no deberías estar en clases?- pregunto aun en su tono adormilado.

-Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo pero conociéndote de seguro fuiste echado de nuevo

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Acabe una actividad antes de tiempo y se me dio permiso de retirarme antes

-Mmm eso lo explica pero cuanto llevas aquí? y que estabas haciendo... sera que estabas viendo como dormía-dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa

-Hmp ni quien quisiera verte dormir

-Mucha gente quisie-

-Maki-chan!.

[Nico PoV]

Fue lo único que se escucho para ver como Rin llegaba azotando la puerta del club.

-Rin-chan no deberías entrar así- se escucho para revelar a una castaña nerviosa por la rápida entrada de Rin.

-No pasa nada nya-.

-Rin-chan! es peligroso que entre así ademas que puedes interrumpir a los que están adentro

-Pero todo esa bien solo son Maki-chan y Nico-kun discutiendo como siempre

-Hmp, si crees que me agrada perder mi tiempo discutiendo con el enano estas mal.

-A quien le llamas enano?!.

-A ti, dime, ay alguien mas enano que el aquí- dijo para apuntar a Rin que solo alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

-Para tu conocimiento yo no soy enano solo me falta crecer.

-Por favor, nunca volverás a crecer te quedaste enano para siempre admítelo!.

-Yo no me-.

-Ya están empezando de nuevo?- dijo una voz desde la entrada haciendo que todos prestáramos atención a dicho lugar.

-Eso parece- dijo para asomarse tanto Eri como Nozomi- es en serio no puedo haber un día donde ustedes no dejen de pelear- dijo mientras nos dirijio las mirada tanto a Maki como a mí.

-Fue el quien empezó.

-Yo? Tu fuiste la que empezó a decirme enano en primer lugar.

-Pues que otra forma puedo dirigirme a ti?.

-Quieren calmarse ustedes dos?- y al igual que con Eri y Nozomi. Umi Kotori y Honoka entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos- por favor no hay un día donde ustedes dos no peleen por cada cosa que hacen?.

-Y eso que no los has visto durante las practicas practicas por sub-unidades- dijo Eri dando un suspiro cansado.

-Pero si fue Maki quien-.

-Nicocchi.

-Eek- fue lo único que pude pronunciar al sentir las manos de Nozomi.

-Si no te calmas voy a castigarte.

-...ok, me calmo.

-Muy buen chico-dijo para quitarse de mi espalda y sentarse en la mesa del centro.

-Ok, vamos a hablar sobre el progreso que llevamos con la nueva canción-dijo Umi una vez ya todo estabamos en su respectivo lugar- Maki?.

-Por el momento la canción va bien intentare tenerla lo mas pronto posible pero quisiera ver la letra para saber que tipo de música usar.

-De acuerdo, Eri?.

-Todo va bien ya eh estado pensando en la coreografía a ensayar pero preferiría escuchar la canción antes para darme una idea de que tipo de pasos podemos hacer y tu Umi?.

-Por el momento todo va bien espero pronto terminar la letra, Y los vestuarios?.

-Todo va bien-dijo Kotori con su usual animo- tanto Nico-kun y yo solo debemos arreglar unos detalles menores en cuanto el diseño del vestuario pero pronto acabaremos.

-Ok, por hoy tomaremos un descanso por lo que si gustan pueden retirarse o hacer lo que plazcan.

Y tras estas simple palabras cada quien hizo lo suyo en el caso de Hanayo y Rin empezaron a hablar entre ellos donde el tema siempre era sobre sus comidas favoritas o algo que vieron durante el día, esto mas en el caso de Rin.

-Gane yo!-grito emocionada Nozomi.

-Noooo!- y como siempre Honoka exageraba las cosas.

-Ahora debes comprare lo que yo quiera- sonreía de oreja a oreja Nozomi.

-Nozomi-chan es injusta.

-Decir eso no te librara de nada así que andando-dijo para llevarse a Honoka quien se negaba a pagar su apuesta o algo parecido.

-Alguien por favor ayúdeme- fue lo único que se escucho en el pasillo de la escuela

Por su parte Kotori simplemente saco una revista de diferentes tipos de ropas o diseños que al parecer quería usar para los vestuarios, y como siempre Maki, Umi y Eri empezaron a hablar entre ellos, por mi parte solo pude ver como los tres interactuaban y solo podía ver el como Maki sonreí y reí mientras platicaba con ellos.

Cansado de ver su interacción decidí salir caminar por la escuela y como todos estaban en sus cosas no esperaba que alguien notase mi ausencia.

 _-Por que era así? Por que con todos los demás siempre sonríe y ríe y conmigo siempre discute.-_ Eran la clase de preguntas que venían a mi mente.

 _-Será que no le agrado?, sera que de todos los integrantes de muse soy al único que ve como un simple conocido o un compañero sin importancia?... Me pregunto si realmente ella me ve de esa forma y soy yo el único que se ilusiona creyendo que Maki y yo algún día seamos pareja o algo mas que un simple conocido._

-Ahhh que diablos estoy pensando-dije alzando un brazo hacia arriba- definitivamente haré que estés conmigo Maki, veras como caerás solo espera, y veras de lo que es capaz el gran Nico.

* * *

Bueno se que no es exactamente un cap tan bueno pero quiero que la historia avance a su manera poco a poco hasta llegar el punto que quiero

espero que les haya gustado y si ven algún error o algo díganmelo

hasta luego


End file.
